Shooting Stars
by aurearose
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots. Most fluffy, but will include angst, hurt/comfort, family, and friendship. Ratings vary K-M. Pairings: Nuna, Romione, Drarry, and many more. —
1. Rain - ChoMichael

**Authors Note:**** This is an entry for the 'Connect the Characters' and 'If You Dare' challenges on the HPFC. It will contain only one-shots, probably under 5,000 words, and each chapter will be a different pairing. My goal is one thousand chapters (what was I thinking?) so we'll see what I can do! Anyway, enjoy and have a Happy New Year!  
This Chapter's Pairing - Cho Chang/Michael Corner.**

**Disclaimer:**** If you recognize it the chances are I probably don't own it.**

* * *

**#504 Rain**

"_You're honestly the most beautiful girl I've ever met,_" Michael said after a while of silence between the two.

They had been watching the rain drizzle down from the sky for a while not saying each other. Cho turned to Michael and smiled faintly.

"_Thanks,_" she said quietly, "_nobody's really called me that before. I remember Cedric's vocabulary only ranged from 'fit' to 'hot'. It's nice to hear 'beautiful' for once._"

"_Well, some people are like that,_" he replied phrasing his words carefully, "_I'm really glad you came out here with me._"

"_It's no big deal. I like the rain,_" Cho said finding Michael's hand.

They both blushed slightly and sat in silence under the large beech tree. The silence between them wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence. The kind that made you feel warm inside no matter how cold it was. The kind of silence that let's you stop for a second, take a breath, and observe the world around you. The kind that made you realize how lucky you were to share this silence with the person that you... loved.

"_I'm really glad that we're here,_" Cho mumbled, "_with you._"

Michael looked at her in awe. His heart skipped at least two beats and his stomach did a weird flip thing that he had never experienced before. He smiled at Cho and before either of them realized what was happening their lips connected. They pulled away as quickly as they started but it was still the best kiss that both of them had ever experienced. Full of love and appreciation of the other.

"_I'm glad too Cho._"

And for the rest of the day neither of the two stopped smiling. Even when they were apart their smiles shined brighter than the brightest summer sun and spoke more than any words could say.

* * *

**Word Count: 306**


	2. Fly Fishing - MichaelLuna

**Authors Note:**** Entry for the 'Connect the Characters' and 'If You Dare' challenges on the HPFC.  
This Chapter's Pairing - Michael Corner/Luna Lovegood.**

**Disclaimer:**** If you recognize it the chances are I probably don't own it. (Figglewump flies are my creation)**

* * *

**#115 - Fly Fishing**

"_Let's go fly fishing._"

Michael raised and eyebrow at Luna who had obviously lost her mind... completely.

"_Uh, what do you mean?_"

"_Fishing! For Figglewump Flies. Don't tell me you've never heard of them._"

Luna stood up and stared at Michael with a hazy, yet questioning, look.

"_Uh, no. Sorry. What are they?_"

Luna smiled slightly, Michael wasn't quite sure why, and pulled him up from the blue couch they had been sitting on moments ago.

"_Come on. I'll show you._"

Luna led a confused Michael out of the Ravenclaw Common Room and into the Hogwarts Grounds. The walked silently to the Black Lake Luna stopping every now and then for no good reason.

"_Here we are. Ah, and they're actually out today. Just our luck. I did sense it in the air this morning when I woke up, you know. I woke up and the first thing I thought was: 'Oh, it's a perfect day for Fly Fishing._'" Luna announced proudly.

Michael nodded though he was still confused. Then again, wasn't he always when he was with Luna?

"_Do you see them?_" asked Luna.

"_N-Yeahh, yeah._" Michael approved not wanting to ruin Luna's mood.

"_Wow! That's great! Will you help me?_"

Without waiting for an answer she grabbed Michael's hand again and brought him closer to the Lake. She sat down at the edge, cross-legged, and like an obedient puppy Michael did the same.

"_Firstly,_" Luna began instructing, "_you have to spot a larger group of the Figglewumps._"

Michael nodded as she pointed to a big group of nothing on the surface of the water.

"_And then...!_"

She swished her hand across the water 'capturing' the flies. She simultaneously covered her arms and legs in cold water as well as spraying a few drops on Michael who was not expecting it. She opened her (empty) hand and waved it in front of Michael's face a few times. He nodded in appreciation and glanced behind him quickly. Leanne, a Hufflepuff slightly older than him, shot him an understanding smile. He smiled back with a small wave.

"_Oh, God, the things I do to keep you happy, Luna._"

The blonde piped up hearing her name. "_Huh?_"

"_Nothing. I love you so much you know? You and all of your funny little creatures._"

Luna smiled and wrapped her, still wet, arms around Michael's neck.

"_I love you too._"

* * *

**Word Count: 397**


	3. Shooting Stars - LunaNeville

**Authors Note:**** Entry for the 'Connect the Characters' and 'If You Dare' challenges on the HPFC.  
This Chapter's Pairing - Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom.**

**Disclaimer:**** If you recognize it the chances are I probably don't own it. **

* * *

**#193 - Shooting Stars**

Shooting stars.

Something so rare and prized. When you see one you seize the moment. A lot of people say that shooting stars are a myth, but they're a phenomenon, something you don't see on a daily basis, so when you see one why not take a risk?

Make a wish.

The sky is black. There is no trace of the moon. The only things left are the twinkling stars almost dancing in the breathtaking night sky. Finally, after years of waiting, months of gazing, weeks of lying on the wet grass hoping for this one moment, something moves. It's not moving too fast nor too slow. People all around the world are focusing on that one star. Oh, how glorious it would be to be a shooting star: admired by so many people. Oh, how glorious.

When people see a shooting star their first reaction is: 'Make a wish! Make a wish!' and then when that's over their next thought is: 'I wonder what other's wish for.' It's funny how clueless some people can be. For example, one lonely girl will wish for 'someone to love me, to care for me. Someone. Anyone,' and the lovestruck boy inches away from her will wish for 'her to finally notice! I love her. I care for her. Please notice.'

Funny how they work, eh?

Shooting stars.

* * *

**Word Count: 229**


	4. Music To My Ears - NevilleHermione

**Authors Note:**** Entry for the 'Connect the Characters' and 'If You Dare' challenges on the HPFC.  
This Chapter's Pairing - Neville Longbottom/Hermione Granger.**

**Disclaimer:**** If you recognize it the chances are I probably don't own it. **

* * *

**#58 - Music To My Ears**

_February 4th 2008_

_Hermione,_

_First of all, I would like to apologize for not writing in while (well, more than two years to be precise.) I'm not going to make up excuses because I don't want to lie to you Hermione. I was simply too scared to write. Scared. Hah. Isn't that something I've always been? Neville Scared-Of-His-Own-Shadow Longbottom. _  
_The truth is I couldn't handle it. You getting married to Ron... that was something I barely managed to pull through. I mean, I came to your wedding, that must be something. But then you had your first child, Rose, and I couldn't handle it. I'm sure you know anyway, but I love you Hermione. I'm not going to hide it anymore. Enough of being a coward. I love you._  
_Do you remember our fourth year? I fell in love with you then. It was probably one of the best years of my life. I remember we spent so much time together. In the library, near the Black Lake, in Hogsmeade. I can still remember you saying: 'Neville, it's amazing to have someone like you here for me. You're the only one that I can come to.' I still hear it now and it's like music to my ears. I miss your voice. Of course, you didn't mean it in the way I interpreted it to be but I was fourteen Hermione! I thought there was something between us. _  
_Then the Yule Ball approached. It took me a really long time to pluck up the courage to look for you but I found you one day talking to Ginny and I overheard what the conversation was about. You were laughing, smiling, so happy that Victor Krum asked you to the Ball. My heart shattered. I was nowhere near as good as an international Quidditch player. A Tri-Wizard champion. I walked away and decided I needed a distraction. That distraction I found in Ginny. And I liked her, honestly, but __she just wasn't you._  
_But now, I'm learning to manage. I hear you're twice pregnant now, with a boy, right? I'm happy for you. No, really, scout's honor! Tell Rosie that Uncle Neville loves her, will you? I know we haven't met but I hope I'll be able to see her soon. I've seen photo's of her. You know, Ginny showed me. She definitely looks like you. She's very pretty. Tell her that Hermione. Don't let anyone tell her different. I just remembered! I'm a professor at Hogwarts! Herbology. Will you believe that? Maybe I'll see her then. I can't wait._  
_Well, I should stop rambling now, I'm sure you don't want to hear all of this silly nonsense. Say 'Hi' to Ron, Harry and the rest of the Potter-Weasley family from me?_

_Missing you,_  
_Neville._

* * *

**Word Count: 465**


End file.
